1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weeder with rotary spikes, and more particularly to a weeder with rotary spikes in which a spike mounting member is detachably attached to a rotary drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that a large weeder in which spikes made of steel or the like are secured to and project from an outer surface of a drum with a rotary shaft extending in the direction parallel to the ground, and the rotation of the spikes cause weeds or the like to be weeded. The above-mentioned large weeder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,601,163 and 5,014,504.
In the construction of the weeder as described in these patents, unlike conventional weeders, rotary blades are not rotated on the plane parallel to the ground but spikes are rotated on the plane vertical to the ground. As a result, the weeded weeds or the like, sand, and the like are not liable to disperse, and cellular tissue of the weeds or the like is destroyed by the rotating force applied through the tips of the spikes, which restrains the weeds or the like from growing again.